Snakes and Thorns
by BrianaRose724
Summary: Rose, Scorpios, and Albus are starting their first year at Hogwarts. What will the year bring, crushes, danger, hatred, forgiveness? Parings: R.W./S.M, R.W./OC A.P/OC
1. Cute Girl, Bad News, My Life Sucks

**Chapter One: Cute Girl, Bad News, Wow Does My Life Just Suck (Scorpios)**

_Now how did this happen!_

My name is Scorpios Malfoy. Malfoy! So how did this end up happening. I thought it was imposable.

_I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! _

"Would you just owl your father already" Rose said from the chair to the far left of the Gryffindor common room. She was reading her text book for Defense angsts the dark arts, like she needed it- so like her mother.

"Rose, don't you think that if I could- I would!" I was pacing back and forth across the fire place, it was about 11 at night and the last glowing embers were dwindling.

"Scorp- it's been a week, you'll have to tell him eventually" Rose said from behind her book- how did she read so much.

"Rosey, you know I can't" I shouted, I got some nasty looks from a group of 5th year girls who were studying in the back.

"Come sit next to me," she whispered, looking over at the group of girls seeing if they heard, she scotched to the left of the chair so I could sit. Alone she only took up about a quarter of the chair- she was small.

I sat down in the space she made on the black leather chair. Rose put her hand on my thigh. She looked up at me. "What are you afraid of" She said in a VERY sweet voice.

"Oh… I don't know, being hexed, being killed, being DISOWNED" I stood up and looked up at the group of girls who were mumbling something about studying in the morning.

"That won't happen," she stood up and put her arm on my shoulder, "You can control it as much as anyone can"

"Still…"

"Still nothing let me help you write the letter." She said calmly. I looked into her chocolate eyes- that's the first thing I noticed about her; she had her father's hair color- but her mother's hair texture, long red and bushy. Her face was pale with freckles dotting her cheeks. God was she cute.

"Fine," I finally said after I stopped staring-I think she noticed because she was blushing deeper than I thought was possible.

So after about an hour of arguing, joking, and attempted writing we were about where we started.

"I give up" I said as I slumped into the chair again, my long-ish blond hair sweeping into my face. "Besides its 12 at night, we can write it tomorrow- we have classes in the morning."

"Fine," Rose said, "but were writing it before anything else- even homework"

"Oh what a punishment" I said sarcastically, Rose stuck her tong out at me as she skipped of towards the girls dorms.

I stared until I couldn't see her anymore and then went to bed too.

=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/

I woke up to a pillow repeatedly hitting me in the face.

"Albus, cut it out" I snarled- I never liked that kid.

"Just get up" He groaned

I gave in and got dressed. After I looked into a mirror and checked my pale face for anything out of order. My blue eyes scanned my body to make sure that I was perfect- not a hair out of place.

"Trying to look good for Rosie" Albus teased.

"Shut up Potter" I snapped back, he just laughed- his red, messy hair bouncing- I really wish he didn't look so much like a Wesley because Rose was almost a perfect Wesley.

"You sound like your dad" He said calmly- mocking me. I ignored him and got ready to go to the great hall.

=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/=-/

I sat next to Rose on the Gryffindor table. She had her hair loosely pulled back over her shoulder. Albus sat across from us.

Rose and I were just talking about how we were going to write the letter to my father when a girl and a boy in our year walked over towards us and started talking to Rose; they both had curly, jet black hair. They were pale and skinny and looked sad. I assumed they were twins. Rose blushed when the boy talked to her, did they know each other?

"Maggie, John, these are my friends. That's Albus. And that is Scorpios." Rose said gesturing to us.

"Nice to meet you" I said as calmly as I could.

"You too" They said in unison- creepy.

"Do you want to sit with us" Albus asked staring at Maggie.

"Sure" Maggie giggled. She ducked under the table and popped back up next to Albus. She sat very close, very close to Albus.

"John, you can sit next to me" Rose said, suddenly all bubbly

John sat on the other side of Rose. After a bit of talking back and forth Rose and I got back to talking, and Maggie continued to flirt with Albus.

Rose and I started to write the letter to my father when the post arrived. I held my breath hoping that nothing was coming. I was wrong. I saw my father's Owl fly into the great hall and drop a letter right into a jug of water splashing everyone around us. I got a few dirty looks for that.

I picked the letter out of the jug of water but it was so badly socked that I couldn't read even who it was from, not that I didn't already know.

I stood up and took in the damage the letter had made. Me, Rose, Albus, Maggie, and John had gotten the worst of it. Good thing Rose and I didn't put our robes on yet, just our white undershirts- Which were now completely see through.

"Don't worry, I have a water drying spell" Rose announced, she then proceeded to dry everyone and everything that got socked. I then picked up my now dry and readable letter and slowly opened it.

_Dear Scorpios,_

_ I hope you had a wonderful first week at Hogwarts. I know that the first can seem overwhelming, but trust me, it will get better. I haven't gotten a letter from you yet, I don't know if it got lost or you have just been too busy to write one, but in any case I hope to hear from you soon. Also tell me what house you got put in, I do believe that it will be Slytherin, but do trust me when I say I don't care what house you got put into. Your mother is also wondering if you made any friends. I don't care as long as they have nothing to do with the Potters, or the Weasley's. Once again I hope you had a marvelous first week and your mother and I send you our love. _

_ Sincerely, your father_

_ Draco Malfoy _

I dropped the letter. Rose immediately picked it upand started reading.

"Well… It could be a lot worse…" she said uncertain

"How, my friend and cru- you are both Potter and Wesley." I snapped back

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not related to Harry by blood at all." She said quietly. I hugged her and she hugged me back. I stayed like that until I felt a stinging on the back of my neck and saw that John had his wand out.

"Come on," Maggie said, "We have flying lessons this morning." With that she and Albus stood up and walked out hand in hand.

Rose and I stood up at the same time and walked out quietly chattering. Even if it wasn't holding hands, I was glad to be next to Rose, but I swear I could feel Johns glare burning into the back of my neck.


	2. 2 Letters, Hexes, and I Really Hate Him

**Chapter 2: Letters, Hexes, and I Really Hate Him (Rose)**

Flying lessons sucked. I couldn't fly a broom for my life; I think John hexed Scorpious off his broom. Everyone though that Albus had Uncle Harrys talents (James didn't) and he did until Maggie flew to close to him and he fell off his broom, broke his leg, arm, wrist, and neck and now he says he will never fly again. Thanks to John Scorp is in the hospital wing for the night and Albus has to stay in for the next 3 days.

Flying lessons are now extra credit.

I dragged myself up to the common room after a long day of potions class, and a lot of other classes I can't seem to remember anymore. I walked into the pink and frilly girl's dorm and grabbed my bag of parchment, ink, and quills. This was the bag that my mother had hexed for me so I could keep anything in it and I would be the only one to be able to get it out. This is where I also kept my diary, but I wouldn't tell anyone that.

I made my way up to the hospital wing, and after getting into a fight with madam Fleacture, I was granted 2 hours to help Scorp and Albus with homework.

"Thanks again" I said to the nurse as I walked towards Scorp's bed.

I pulled back to curtain to see a broken, bloody, Scorpious. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I had gotten away with a bandage above my left eye; he had fractured his wrist in 3 places, ouch. He should be almost healed by now, but he has to stay just to be safe.

"Hey," I said quietly to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Broken" He whispered back, he smiled, we both laughed. His smile was amazing. It always made me feel good inside.

"I'm allowed to spend 2 hours with you to help with homework, but I think the more pressing matter is the note to your dad." I said in a gentle, yet demanding tone. It seemed to work because he struggled to sit up and moved over so I could sit next to him.

I sat next to him and pulled out some parchment. We worked for about a half hour until we finished the letter, it read;

I sat next to him and pulled out some parchment. We worked for about a half hour until we finished the letter, it read;

_Dear Father, _

_ Hey, it's me Scorpious, you were right the first week was very hectic. The teachers seem to want to give as much homework as possible, I don't know why. Well dad I don't know any other way to say this but I was not sorted in to Slytherin. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I know that might seem like a bad thing but it really isn't. My current best friend is Rose Wesley. She is the oldest daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasly. She is very nice and she has been helping me with my studies. I really hope that you can understand, just because you don't like the parents, I think that it's still okay for me to like the kids. I hope you can send me an owl soon. _

_ Your son,_

_ Scorpious Malfoy_

"So I think that looks pretty good" I said happily.

"I guess…" Scorp said uncertain.

I gave him a quick hug and told him that I was going to go and see Albus.

I walked out to the main part of the infirmary and walked over to Albus bed. I opened the curtain to see Maggie holding his hand and comforting him.

"Hey Albus" I said cheerfully and sat across the bed from Maggie.

"Hey Rosie" He said weekly back.

Albus and I hung out for only about 15 minutes until Madame Fleacture came in and said that he had to take a nap. So Maggie and I left.

I waved goodbye as she went towards Gryffindor tower, I walked back over to Scorpious's bed. I was about to pull back the curtain, when I heard quick, low, whispering voices. The one was deffinitly was Johns, one was Scorp's, but the other I couldn't name.

"-you know it, so it would be best for both of us if you leave the two of us alone" Johns voice said.

"And if I don't?" Scorp's raspy weak voice whispered.

"Let's just say, the girl might have some… Problems" the unknown voice said

"You wouldn't!" Scorpious said quietly, as if he was unsure.

"You know we would, Rose is a flower-but flowers do wilt, more so if tampered with" John said menacingly. Were they talking about me?

I heard the two people stand up so I quickly hid in the next curtain until I heard the footsteps fade away.

I quickly ran into Scorp's room.

"Who was that," I demanded, "what were you talking about, and what is going on?"

"John likes you." He said quietly "he was just making sure, I was fine with that"

"I heard your conversation" I said hurt "There was more to it than that."

"Please, Rosie trust me on this okay" He said so pathetically that I had to pity him. So I stopped questioning him.

"Fine," I said, "but I was thinking, that we should have nick names, Scorpious is hard to say all the time. It could be a just you and me thing."

Scorpious smiled

"I really like that idea- I have the perfect name for you, Thorns." He said slightly cheerful

"I like that name" I said smiling too; I really think that his smile is contagious. "Yours should be Snake."

"I love that name" He said happily back. So we talked until the rest of my two hours was used up and I was chased out of the infirmary by Madame Fleacture


End file.
